


All In Your Head

by wolfie_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is going great for Castiel. He's married to Dean and they have an adorable cat named Ozzy.  He has everything he's ever wanted. But some things are too good to be true and when Cas is reminded of this all too abruptly, his perfect world begins to crumble around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this sad, sad fanart/headcanon [ here. ](http://bitchjerks.co.vu/post/139025052861/cas-whats-wrong-cas-a-headcanon-about-where)

“Cas?”

 

He’s aware of Dean shifting next to him and he feels soft lips pressed to his neck. He smiles and pulls Dean closer, arms wrapped around his lover. Dean kisses his throat again and Cas is aware that he’s blushing, but they’re long past the point where either of them are embarrassed by little displays of affection like that. Cas loves it, actually. Maybe even more than Dean does.

 

“C’mon. Get up already,” Dean mumbles, nudging him fully awake. Cas manages to chuckle and open his eyes. Dean’s practically lying on top of him, his arm wrapped around Cas’ middle and their legs tangled together. He couldn’t ask for anything better to wake up to.

 

“Mornin’ sleepyhead,” he greets, pressing a good morning kiss to Dean’s lips. He runs a hand through his lover’s messy bedhead and they both smile when they pull away. Cas can’t help glancing at the clock, wondering why they’re up so early. The sun is just beginning to peek over the horizon, drenching their bedroom in rays of light that illuminate the desk by the window. Castiel’s laptop is still sitting open on it, the black screen occasionally interrupted by flashes of colorful ribbon.

 

Dean sits up and their cat - whose name they debated for what seemed like forever before they finally settled on Ozzy, much to Dean’s delight - hops up on the bed. Ozzy purrs as Dean strokes along his back and the light glints off the band on Dean’s finger. Cas’ heart warms at the sight, wondering what he did to deserve such a wonderful husband.

 

When Dean starts to get up, Cas can’t help but reach out and grab his shoulder.

 

“Don’t go just yet, Dean,” he says, smiling softly at him. He wants to lie in bed here for as long as they can get away with. Dean chuckles and stares back at him, even as Ozzy starts to paw at his gray Metallica shirt.

 

“You know I’d love to, Cas,” Dean says, smiling apologetically. “But work calls. Plus, you gotta write, too. That deadline ain’t gonna meet itself, babe.”

 

Cas sighs, but he nods in understanding. Dean’s work at Bobby’s auto shop is important to him and besides, his husband is right. Cas has a deadline coming up in the next few weeks for the new novel he’s working on. His publisher, Zachariah, has been getting on him about it for a while now. As much as the other man irritates him, Cas knows that he really should stop procrastinating.

 

Much as he would rather laze the day away in bed, he nods. He watches as Dean gets up and throws on a dark green jacket over his shirt.

 

Cas gets up and opens up his phone to check a couple of updates and maybe play a little bit of that cat game he’s starting to grow addicted to. Dean heads towards the door and starts asking him about what he wants to eat.

 

“Breakfast. Leftover burgers, or eggs and bacon?” he asks. Cas is about to make a remark about how burgers are probably not the healthiest choice for breakfast, when suddenly the light from outside turns gray. Time seems to freeze and Dean is in the midst of walking away, looking as though he’s a movie that’s been paused. The warmth in the room is quickly replaced by a cold chill that makes Cas shiver.

 

“So this is what you dream about, brother.”

 

Lucifer appears in front of him, smiling in amusement and his hands on his hips in a way reminiscent of a disapproving parent. Or perhaps in this case, older brother. Cas narrows his eyes at the archangel, able to see the pair of red wings behind him, so bright they’re practically pink. Before Cas can ask what he’s doing here or what he wants, Lucifer strides over and grips his wrist tightly. He wrenches Cas’ hand upward, making obvious the gold ring on his left hand.

 

“Being married to a mud monkey?” he says. He ‘tsks’ at him and smiles. “How the mighty have fallen.”

 

“That’s none of your business,” Cas snaps. Lucifer drops his hand and Cas tries not to rub at where there are surely bruises beginning to form. The scene changes around them abruptly, the world spinning in and out of focus until they land in a familiar diner. He’s watching them, from a time when Dean still had the Mark and told him that if he ever got out of hand to ‘take care of him.’ But it’s before all that, where Dean stole Cas’ burger and smiled fondly at him as he told him that ‘hell yes’ ketchup was a vegetable. Even now, Cas’ heart races at the memory.

 

“You could’ve had him,” Lucifer says, looking over at where past-Dean and Cas are sitting together. “Out there, in the real world. He’s a _mess_ over you.”

 

Lucifer looks at Dean like an animal might when choosing its prey. The scene fades away and they’re left standing in darkness. Lucifer stands in front of him with his back to him, perhaps contemplating the best way to torture Dean for his own twisted purposes. Cas scowls at him and takes a step closer.

 

“You hurt him, Lucifer, I swear-”

 

“Too bad that ship has sailed,” he continues, ignoring Cas’ outburst. “He’s useful for now, but soon I’ll get all I want.”

 

Suddenly, Lucifer spins around and in the blink of an eye, he’s invading Cas’ personal space, gripping his face in hand and grinning wickedly at him. The protest on his lips dies before it can leave him and he stares wide eyed up at Lucifer, wondering if he’s about to get his neck snapped.

 

“Who’s stopping me from doing whatever I want?” he asks. “You?” Lucifer laughs and shakes his head. “You’re not leaving here.”

 

Lucifer drops his hands to Cas’ shoulders and spins him around. He recognizes their bedroom, just as it had been with all its sunlight and warm colors. Dean is still frozen in time, heading towards the doorway. Lucifer leans down to whisper tauntingly in his ear.

 

“You’ve let me out, Castiel. You think Dean’s ever going to forget this? After what I’ve done to _Sam_?” he asks, chuckling. He squeezes Cas’ shoulders just this side of too hard. “Stay here. This is my gift to you. A thank you.”

 

With that, the world resumes again and the iciness that Lucifer carries with him disappears. But though the room is warm, Cas is chilled to the bone and he walks over to the window, watching the sun rise and wondering what he’s just unleashed upon the world.

 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says, pausing in the doorway before wandering back over to him. “What about that breakfast?”

 

“Uh. Burgers?” he says, glad that his voice sounds steady enough. He hears Dean’s response, but doesn’t process the words, too fraught with worry about what’s going to happen to Dean. The real Dean, who’s out there oblivious to the fact that the devil is now possessing his best friend. While this Dean is nice and happy and affectionate, all the things Cas has ever wanted with him, he’s not real. This isn’t right. It’s all just a fabrication created by Lucifer to keep him content while the archangel destroys everything and everyone he loves in the real world.

 

The thought that he might never see _his_ Dean again has him letting out a sob and he brings a hand to his mouth to stifle it. This Dean, the dream one that Lucifer has so kindly gifted him with, comes over to him, eyes filled with concern, and Cas almost can’t stand to look at him.

 

“Cas, what’s wrong? Cas?”

 


End file.
